Wolf Knight
by Guriguri
Summary: First timer people, need lots o' reviews.This isn't actually a book x over but I think it wont matter...hopefully you'll like it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This actually doesn't have anything to do with a book x-over but I'm gonna leave it here until I can find a better place for it. Remember that I don't know what you think unless you tell me.

* * *

Ch. 1

"Wake up, big brother!" A high pitched voice assailed Rane's dream and drug him back into the real world.

Rubbing his eyes to regain his vision, he looked for his baby sister; the only one he knew that could possibly have commanded him so well. "Hey! Get up, stop dreaming about Ms. Arra." Rane's eyes finally focused in on the little, round face of Jenny, his little sister. Her long dark hair was made into pig tails that bounced whenever she moved. Rane closed his eyes again, _Arra had dark hair too, long and beautiful ; he could see her face, her great big..._

" ...eyes and look at me!" Jenny was saying; stomping her foot and folding her arms across her chest while glaring at him. She had a special way of getting what she wanted out of most people, _Me not being one of those_, he had told himself, _she_, being little and cute helped her out a lot. Normally, Rane wouldn't have gone down without a fight, but he was too tired to say anything. So he opened his eyes, starting to wonder how Jenny would know Arra.._. like that anyway._

Shaking his head he sat up and looked down at the still glaring and yet still pouting face, which Jenny had perfected. "What!? How could I have done anything this early in the morning?" He said scratching his head, trying to look as hurt as possible.

"Meanie, you know and you won't say it." Jenny said still glaring and pouting.

Rane grinned slightly, knowing that she wouldn't stop until he said it, that being what he enjoyed the most, made it all the easier to continue. "Okay, I know what you want," he grinned maliciously, " A hug right?" as he said this he grabbed for the girl who easily avoided him, still glaring, _I have got to get her to teach me how to do that,_ he thought with a smile.

"No, you're wrong," as she spoke she turned around, her back facing him.

Rane held in a chuckle, "Alright, alright, then I guess that means it would have to be your birthday," he said in his most matter-of -fact tone. Jenny turned to look at him with a wide grin on her face.

"You did 'amember, I guess you're not all mean," she said giggling and jumping into his lap.

With a grunt he said, "No, I'm not _all_ mean," he then grabbed his little sister and started tickling her stomach. Which brought her into a fit of laughter, as well as made her begin to struggle in his lap.

"Stop! Tee hee...Stop it!" Jenny said as she tried to break free. Rane held onto her for a bit more, he then sat her down and stood up. Stumbling, he tried to make it to his clothes chest without tripping in the still laughing girl now rolling around on his floor. When he finally made it the laughing stopped, as suddenly as she had started, she had stopped laughing and gone to the door, turning back only to say, "Don't you forget to come and cerebrate my birfday with the rest of the town peoples," she then added as a warning, "I don't care if Teran wants you to do something or not, kay?" Said in her most commanding voice.

"Yes ma'am I promise," he said saluting her as she left. Chuckling to himself he pulled out a clean shirt; as he was removing his old one he thought to himself, _She'd be a general if she were a boy,_ he almost burst out laughing at the picture he got of Jenny riding on the back of a dragon, wearing shining steel armor, and brandishing a sword.

After he'd removed his shirt he walked to a bowl on a table in front of his bed to wash his face and hands before going downstairs. He looked at his reflection in the water, staring at the dark brown hair and his brown eye, it was all normal looking except for the fact that one of his eyes was golden instead of brown.

He'd never paid much attention to it himself , but it seemed to instill fear in all of those who didn't know him on a less than personal basis. Because of this he'd often been picked on as well as shunned and some times even bullied into fights with kids hoping to make a name for themselves as the one who beat up the "freak". Because of this his father had put him to work with the cattle at a young age to build his strength for his own protection, as well as using free time to train him by wrestling as well as sending to a local knight, who happened to be a friend of his father for weapons training, "Just as an extra precaution," his father had told him.

It had become apparent though that even though he was young, Rane seemed to tire less quickly than even the young men who worked for his dad, he also seemed to build muscle in a shorter amount of time as well. But his father would just joke about it came from him.

Rane splashed water on his face to get the past out of his head, he had friends now, and even a best friend, he was 17, over childish bullying and teasing as were, he hoped, the others in the village. The left side of his chest throbbed slightly, it was still sore from where a renegade bull had tried to escape and he'd been directly in it's path, and, not having enough time to leap out of the way, had been shoved to the side by a pair of blunted horns. The impact would have crippled most people, but it seemingly failed to do anything but give Rane a big bruise. _Which still hurts_, Rane growled as he checked for any more sore spots, wincing as he found a couple along his side.

Finishing with his search he pulled on his shirt and boots. He then walked out of his room and into the kitchen. His mother placed a plate with some bacon and bread beside a cup of fresh milk already set on the table for him. "Enjoy that, we may not be getting too much more of it for a while," his mom whispered to him as Jenny entered the room carrying with her a little stuffed horse, one that she'd had since she was born. She sat down and devoured her food quicker than Rane could even take a bite. She then waved to their mother saying thank you and left the room humming to herself.

Finishing his, Rane thanked his mom and left the house for the pasture. As he left he looked up at the bright sunlight and smiled, the dark feeling in the pit of his stomach must just be his own imagination. Suddenly, he heard a soft rustle come from the wall of trees behind his house; without thinking he knew who it was, Teran, who'd been his friend as long as he could remember, he was also the only one that he knew that was more curious about his eye than afraid of it. _Except for Arra of course, but then she's nice to everything anyway._

Rane had found out that he could hear and see better than most people in the village at a young age, using these skills to hunt rabbit and keep an eye on the cattle, but now it seemed that ever since Teran had found out, he'd been trying to catch Rane off guard. Rane knew that this would be another one of his attempts, even so he decided to humor Teran anyway.

Listening he followed the ever-so-slight footsteps of his friend through the leaves, he then heard the somewhat heavy crunch of his friend crouching. He anticipated the leap and turn casually towards the trees. When he heard Teran jump he braced himself and threw up his arms catching his friend by the arm and in one motion, using Teran's momentum, hurled him to the ground.

"Dammit! Rane, give me a break," Teran said standing up and brushing himself off.

Rane laughed and shrugged, "Sorry, I can't help but hear those huge feet of yours." he then threw his hand out and caught the rock that Teran had intended to hit him with.

"Shut up, I'll get you one of these days," Teran growled, his face then changed drastically from a growl to a grin, "We'd better hurry or we're gonna be late _again._"

"I distinctly remember _you _were the one that was late last time." Rane said running to catch up to his friend who had already started down the path leading to the great field used to feed the livestock.

As they approached the large barn that Rane's father had built, they saw him walking out towards the cow pen.

"Good job bringing him here on time Rane," Rane's father said chuckling.

"Very funny Burne," Teran yelled as he walked beside Rane. "Hey, how come I don't get congratulated for showing up on time?" Teran whispered to Rane.

"Because, he knows that the only reason _you're_ here on time is because you are with me," Rane laughed running up to Burne.

"Teran, won't you be a good lad and go get the horses ready," Burne said walking to the other side of the cow pen ready to chase the cattle out into the field. Rane waited at the gate for Teran to return with the horses. When he did He and Rane signaled to Burne and opened the gate releasing the cattle, as the herd moved in a solid line, only the knowledge of repetition, having done this everyday, kept them from scattering.

Both Rane and Teran climbed onto their horses and rode along side the column keeping the herd moving in the right direction. "Come on Dash, they're trying to circle around us," Rane said wheeling his stallion back around to keep a few stragglers from breaking away. After the column worked its way to the field, Rane, Teran, and Burne spread out to keep and eye on all sides of the herd.

Rane walked beside Dash through the tall grass watching the cows graze peacefully. He tried to think of things to ease his mind, but, nothing, it seemed could get the dark feeling out from the back of his mind. It was like a creature in the shadows, waiting to attack yet holding back for some unseen reason.

Rane was jerked out of his thoughts by a yell and a wicker, he glanced towards the noise to see Teran thrown from his horse, next to him was a large bull preparing to charge. Rane vaulted onto Dash and galloped towards Teran, who was now scrambling to get out of the way of the bull. Rane yelled getting the bull's attention just as he jumped from Dash's back in between Teran and the bull.

Dash trotted to the side, knowing that bull's tend to be temperamental, from years of working with them, content to watch from safety. "Gee, thanks Dash," Rane said glaring at his horse, who whinnied and stomped his hoof as if to let Rane know that he had his back. The bull lowered his head towards Rane.

"Rane! Get out of the way!" Teran yelled pulling on Rane's arm.

Rane pulled him off , "Shut up Teran, go and get my father," he yelled shoving Teran away.

"But..." Teran persisted

"Hurry!" Rane yelled glaring at him. Teran nodded and jumped on to his horse and galloped away. After Teran was safely away, Rane turned his attention to the bull, who had begun his charge, running straight for him. Rane's mind screamed at him to get out of the way, but he felt surprisingly calm and relaxed. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and braced himself for the impact. The thunder of the bulls hooves shook the ground and scared the other cows into a huddle to keep safe. Rane felt something tug at his mind , he couldn't tell what it was and wasn't sure what it wanted, but suddenly it took over. Rane could feel strength surging through him, he could feel his senses heightening, he could hear the bulls heartbeat even over the sound of the hooves, he followed the rhythm of the bull's strides, it felt as if he was the bull. He could feel the anger, he could even see himself coming closer and the bull charged. Suddenly he felt his body move without him controlling it, his hand raised slowly and stopped level with the charging bull's head, and just before the beast met his hand he felt a surge of power run through him like a vicious river flowing through his veins, and as the bull hit his hand he cried out and closed his eyes not knowing what else to do, not even knowing what he _was_ doing.

Rane opened his eyes slowly waiting for the pain he knew would come, but to his surprise, he felt nothing at all, except for a tiny tingling in his palm where the bull's head had hit. He looked around and found himself in a dark corridor, dimly lit by torches running along the black walls. He looked down and saw his reflection in the smooth black marble floor. Rane was looking around when he heard footsteps heading in his direction. Quickly he looked for a place to hide, but as he turned back to see who was coming he came face to face with a tall bulky man, encased in a shell of articulately designed steel armor. The man had long blond hair and a handsome face, though it seemed to be made from stone. The man blinked at the odd finding of someone in the corridor, but he only seemed confused for a moment, as if realizing something, he smiled, though not a friendly smile, his smile chilled Rane's blood and caught his breath.

"I've been waiting for you boy. I'm glad to finally see you." The man's voice was a boom, low and firm, matching his face. "So, it has begun at last, good I've been growing bored, my master will be pleased when I bring him his new general." The man's smile widened slightly then he burst into a dark, bone-chilling laugh, which made Rane freeze from both fear and confusion. Suddenly the man grabbed out for him with the speed of a cat, Rane held out his hand and a ball if blinding light burst forth from his hand. As he ran blindly he could still hear the insane laughter chasing after him.

Rane opened his eyes again almost afraid of what he might find, seeing the grass at his feet and feeling the soft breeze he open his eyes and looked around relieved to find himself in the cattle field again. He looked forward and found the body of the bull lain over in a heap, he could see the back of the bull smashed into itself as though it had run into a wall and completely snapped it's back. He looked up to see Teran and his father standing by their horses both with scared and surprised looks on their faces. Rane tried to figure out what was going on when he suddenly felt the strength leave him and he blacked out again.

Rane opened his eyes, _for the final time, if I black out again I'm never opening them again,_ he thought to himself as he looked around. He noticed a shape leaning on the bed, probably asleep.

"Mom," Rane said raising up slowly, he could still feel the spot on his hand were..._what happened to me?_, he thought holding himself up on his elbows. As he spoke the figure stirred and then rose looking at him. _What's Arra doing here in my room!?_

"Oh, hi Rane, I was just...um...keeping an eye on you until your mom came back." Arra said raising awkwardly.

_She's so beautiful when she blushes_, Rane thought with a smile.

"I guess that means that you feel better now?" Arra said smiling at him.

"I...uh...I...yeah, yeah I feel fine now." Rane stammered trying to regain some of his composure. Arra giggled slightly and felt his head.

"You feel ok, I'll go get your mother and let her know that you're ok." Arra said turning.

Rane smiled slightly, "Thanks for watching over me Arra."

"You're welcome," Arra said, Rane chuckled slightly, which made her blush again and leave the room quickly. Rane laid back down and grinned, _I wish I could wake up to that everyday._

Arra came back leading Rane's mother, along with his father. "I hear you're feeling better son," Burne said smiling.

"Yeah," Rane said sitting up in the bed. His mother put her hand behind him to hold him up. "I'm fine mom, really, I am" Rane said standing up and stretching. He then looked around to a room full of curious even slightly worried faces. "What?" He said looking at each one.

"Thats what I want to know, thats what we all want to know." Rane's mother said looking from Rane to her husband.

"I didn't want to say anything without him being awake to confirm it," Burne said defensively.

"Teran doesn't seem to have any problem with that, it seems as though he's already told half the village, most of them didn't even believe him, but I' worried someone might think it's an omen or something." Rane's mom said gripping her apron tightly.

"He wouldn't tell anyone that he thought would be dangerous, the boys a bit slow but he's not stupid, don't worry Lily, we've done fine this long, this wont change anything." Burne said putting his arm reassuringly around his wife.

"What happened Mr. Burne," Arra said.

"Well, I only know from that I saw and from what I heard from Teran, so I'll have to let Rane fill in the blank spots." Burne said sitting in the chair next to Rane's bed. "From what I heard Teran was being his usual self and yelling at the cows more than necessary. One of the bull's got mad and charged at him, this spooked his horse which threw him to the ground and ran off. Teran said that he saw Rane jump off of Dash in between him and the bull. Rane then told him to go and get help and he crouched down like he was planning on wrestling the bull to the ground by himself. The next thing I know I'm looking down at my son and in front of him was the bull lying on the ground in a broken heap."

Rane ran his fingers through his hair, " I don't really remember a whole lot, other than seeing the bull and then seeing Teran and Father looking down at me." He said then he felt weakened suddenly.

"Whats the matter Rane?" Arra said rushing to his side.

"It's nothing , I'm just still tired." Rane said laying back down.

"Lets let the boy rest." Burne said ushering the everyone out of the room. He then turned to look at Rane who was already fast asleep. "Sleep well my son," and then he left the room shutting the door behind him.

Rane stood up and walked to the table and reached into the bowl and threw the water onto his face. The cold water made him catch his breath, but it woke him up and helped him to regain his senses. He looked around his room, noticing that it was still very late, but he didn't think he could go back to sleep again that night, or maybe ever. So instead he changed from his sweat soaked clothes and walked outside. He'd often walked around the field at night, when he couldn't sleep. His father had warned him against it, but, Rane did it anyway, he was just sneakier about it.

The night air was still warm from the hot day, but it was also free from the sticky feeling of the heat of the sun. The wind was still and there were only the noises of the usual nightlife to keep him company. Rane followed the path up to the cow field, walking at a leisurely pace, absorbing the warm air. When he made it to the field he went out into the middle of the pasture, where a hill stood where he could see all of the village and his house as well. When he made it to the top, he sat down beside a huge oak tree that had grown right in the middle of the hill. He sat down and looked up into the clear night sky, the stars shown brightly everywhere thousands of bright balls of light dotting the night sky. He loved night like this, still, and peaceful, nothing in the world to bother him, he was alone. Rane was still looking up into the sky when something made his jerk his head towards the village, he wasn't sure what had made him look, but when he saw why, he didn't care.

Flames were lashing out at the might sky coming from the homes of all the people he knew and cared for. He jumped to his feet and turned to run back towards his house when she was stopped in his tracks. Flames shot out from his home as well, viscous tendrils licking the night with angry rage. He ran down the hill and down the path to his house. He skidding to a halt when he made it to his house, the fire had consumed the entire building, and what wasn't engulfed in flame was already fallen and smoldering. _How could this have happened, I wasn't gone that long, how could I have not noticed?_ Rane yelled angrily at his stupidity, he should have never left the house. "Mom! Dad! Jenny!" He called out desperately hoping that they'd made it out okay. He called again, and still no response, he had to find them. Rane prepared himself to dash into the house but something kept him from doing so. _They're not in there…_ he heard an echo from his mind. He instead ran to the side of his house, looking for his family. When he found them his mother and father were both sprawled out on the ground. Rane walked to them slowly, but when he could see them clearly he fell to his knees, his father had a long gash running from his right shoulder down to his stomach and his mother had a cut across her throat.

He slammed his fist on the ground fighting back tears, _why, why would anyone do this?_ He suddenly jumped to his feet and ran to the front of the house, _Not Jenny too, please god not her too! _When Rane stood in front of the house he wanted to scream out in agony and anger. The front of the house had already collapsed into itself barring his only entrance into the house. _They didn't kill her, they want her. _Again Rane heard the voice in the back of his mind. _How could you know that?_ He thought back, _they know what she is and what you are, that's why they came here. Besides you have already alerted him._

"What are you talking about, you're not making sense!" Rane said aloud to nothing. _He has come for you, she's just bait to lure you to him, you must follow her._

"I'm going mad, I have to be, I'm having a conversation with myself." Rane said.

"I'm fine," Rane said checking him, but as his hand passed over his ribs he winced, "I think."

"What do you mean you think?" Arra said looking at him.

"It's nothing." Rane said.

"You're bleeding!" Arra exclaimed pushing Rane's hand away as he tried to stop her from lifting his shirt. Eventually he gave in and let her have her way. Rane had a large red bruise on his side the middle bleeding heavily. Arra ran her fingers gently along his side checking for any further damage.

"What are you doing?" Rane asked staring at her with a confused look.

"I'm looking for breaks, now hush." Arra commanded.

"As you wish your highness," Rane chuckled, beginning to bow but thinking better of it. _Here and I thought that she'd never notice me, now she's checking me. _"Ow!" Rane growled.

"Oh stop it, big baby," Arra said glaring at him.

Rane grinned, "Am I going to live?"

"You may if I don't get angry," Arra said hiding a smile, "You have a bad cut, but everything is still whole."

_Gods but her eyes are beautiful, _Rane thought to himself looking at the girl's deep blue eyes. Rane felt his face suddenly growing hot. He was about to looking away when he noticed movement in the shadows behind Arra. Rane had just heard the bowstring as he wrapped his arms around her, throwing her to the side. He then gasped as the arrow slammed into his chest burying itself deep .Rane gripped the sword of the slain man and stood to his feet slowly and awkwardly.

The soldier was slightly taken aback by this show of will, but her merely drew his blade and charged at Rane. Who quickly raised his blade barely glancing the blow to the side. Rane gripped the man's sword-arm and drew him in close kicking him in the chest, knocking him back. Rane then swung his blade aiming for the soldier's middle. His blow was easily blocked and returned on him, Rane stepped back quickly to avoid being gutted, he almost fell over, but steadied himself. He could hear Arra scream, faintly, as though it were a whisper. His senses were failing, his eyesight leaving, _I have to end this or he'll have no problem with me or…_

He glanced toward Arra who looked back at him with terrified eyes, _I can't lose, I have to protect her._ Rane held his sword up and turned back to the soldier; he spat the blood out of his mouth and charged at the man. Rane hacked and slashed, beating the man back, but not landing anything on him.

Rane closed his eyes searching in himself for anything he could use to help fight this soldier. He looked deep within himself; he was surprised to find a light in the middle of the darkness. As he came closer he saw that the light was a cage. _What can this mean?_, he thought coming closer. As he stepped towards the cage to pools of light appeared within its bars, the lights became eyes, golden eyes with red pupils…_a beast's eyes_.

But to Rane's surprise he wasn't afraid of the behemoth creature in the cage. He actually felt a connection with those eyes, and then the creature's mouth opened to reveal glowing white teeth, huge fangs encased in a malevolent grin.

"You have come to seek help." The deep voice was more of a long growl than actual speech.

"What are you?" Rane asked looking into the cage.

"I am you; I am what you were meant to be." The beast growled its answer, "I can give you the help you need, but not from within these bars, I will have to be released."

"Why are you in the cage?" Rane asked.

"There are those who fear what we will become if we are joined."

"Why?"

"They fear what they do not understand, as all humans do, you'd best be quick in deciding, your enemy will not wait forever."

"I am in charge of my body and mind, and it will stay that way." Rane said

"As you wish." The beast's grin seemed to grow showing even more deadly fangs. Rane raised his hand looking for a door when he heard a click and the bars swung open. As soon as there was room the beast roared and lunged at Rane with his mouth opened wide.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Rane opened his eyes, _ for the final time, if I black out again I'm never opening them again,_ he thought to himself as he looked around. He noticed a shape leaning on the bed, probably asleep.

"Mom," Rane said raising up slowly, he could still feel the spot on his hand were..._what happened to me?_, he thought holding himself up on his elbows. As he spoke the figure stirred and then rose looking at him. _What's Arra doing here in my room!?_

"Oh, hi Rane, I was just...um...keeping an eye on you until your mom came back." Arra said raising awkwardly.

_She's so beautiful when she blushes_, Rane thought with a smile.

"I guess that means that you feel better now?" Arra said smiling at him.

"I...uh...I...yeah, yeah I feel fine now." Rane stammered trying to regain some of his composure. Arra giggled slightly and felt his head.

"You feel ok, I'll go get your mother and let her know that you're ok." Arra said turning.

Rane smiled slightly, "Thanks for watching over me Arra."

"You're welcome," Arra said, Rane chuckled slightly, which made her blush again and leave the room quickly. Rane laid back down and grinned, _I wish I could wake up to that everyday._

Arra came back leading Rane's mother, along with his father. "I hear you're feeling better son," Burne said smiling.

"Yeah," Rane said sitting up in the bed. His mother put her hand behind him to hold him up. "I'm fine mom, really, I am" Rane said standing up and stretching. He then looked around to a room full of curious even slightly worried faces. "What?" He said looking at each one.

"Thats what I want to know, thats what we all want to know." Rane's mother said looking from Rane to her husband.

"I didn't want to say anything without him being awake to confirm it," Burne said defensively.

"Teran doesn't seem to have any problem with that, it seems as though he's already told half the village, most of them didn't even believe him, but I' worried someone might think it's an omen or something." Rane's mom said gripping her apron tightly.

"He wouldn't tell anyone that he thought would be dangerous, the boys a bit slow but he's not stupid, don't worry Lily, we've done fine this long, this wont change anything." Burne said putting his arm reassuringly around his wife.

"What happened Mr. Burne," Arra said.

"Well, I only know from that I saw and from what I heard from Teran, so I'll have to let Rane fill in the blank spots." Burne said sitting in the chair next to Rane's bed. "From what I heard Teran was being his usual self and yelling at the cows more than necessary. One of the bull's got mad and charged at him, this spooked his horse which threw him to the ground and ran off. Teran said that he saw Rane jump off of Dash in between him and the bull. Rane then told him to go and get help and he crouched down like he was planning on wrestling the bull to the ground by himself. The next thing I know I'm looking down at my son and in front of him was the bull lying on the ground in a broken heap."

Rane ran his fingers through his hair, " I don't really remember a whole lot, other than seeing the bull and then seeing Teran and Father looking down at me." He said then he felt weakened suddenly.

"Whats the matter Rane?" Arra said rushing to his side.

"It's nothing , I'm just still tired." Rane said laying back down.

"Lets let the boy rest." Burne said ushering the everyone out of the room. He then turned to look at Rane who was already fast asleep. "Sleep well my son," and then he left the room shutting the door behind him.

Rane set his feet on the floor, he'd slept well, but for some reason now he couldn't lay comfortably, it just seemed to be an annoyance to lie down and stay still. Rane stood up and walked to the table and reached into the bowl and threw the water onto his face. The cold water made him catch his breath, but it woke him up and helped him to regain his senses. He looked around his room, noticing that it was still very late, but he didn't think he could go back to sleep again that night. So instead he changed from his sweat soaked clothes and walked outside. He'd often walked around the field at night, when he couldn't sleep. His father had warned him against it when he caught him outside once, but Rane did it anyway, he was just sneakier about it.

The night air was still warm from the hot day, but it was also free from the sticky feeling of the heat of the sun. The wind was still and there were only the noises of the usual nightlife to keep him company. Rane followed the path up to the cow field, walking at a leisurely pace, absorbing the warm air. When he made it to the field he went out into the middle of the pasture, where a hill stood where he could see all of the village and his house as well. When he made it to the top, he sat down beside a huge oak tree that had grown right in the middle of the hill. He sat down and looked up into the clear night sky, the stars shown brightly everywhere thousands of bright balls of light dotting the night sky. He loved night like this, still, and peaceful, nothing in the world to bother him.

_Rane stood in the woods alone in the middle of a clearing. It was dark, not yet night but not light enough to see anything more than a few feet in front of his face. He wasn't sure why he was here but he was and it seemed to a natural occurrence. Then he heard a very slight rustle of a leaf. He turned to see a huge wolf walk out from behind a tree. Its mouth was full of smiling fangs._

_Rane stepped back trying to find a way to escape, but his feet weren't moving right. _

"_You can't escape." _

_Rane heard a growling rumble of a voice issue from somewhere unseen. Then the wolf's mouth opened in a hideous grin showing all of its fangs, and then it leapt for him with it's mouth opened wide._

Rane jerked and turned his head towards the village, he wasn't sure what had made him look, but when he saw, he didn't care.

Flames were lashing out at the might sky coming from the homes of all the people he knew and cared for. He jumped to his feet and turned to run back towards his house when he was stopped in his tracks. Flames shot out from his home as well, vicious tendrils licking clawing at the night sky with angry rage. He ran down the hill and followed the path to his house. He skidding to a halt outside the front door, the fire had consumed the entire building, and what wasn't engulfed in flame was already fallen and smoldering. _How could this have happened, I wasn't gone that long, how could I have not noticed?_ Rane yelled angrily at his stupidity, he should have never left the house. "Mom! Dad! Jenny!" He called out desperately hoping that they'd made it out ok. He called again, and still no response, he had to find them. Rane prepared himself to dash into the house but something kept him from doing so. _They're not in there…_ he heard an echo from his mind. He instead ran to the side of his house, looking for his family. When he found them his mother and father where both sprawled out on the ground. Rane walked to them slowly, but when he could see them clearly he fell to his knees, his father had a long gash running from his right shoulder down to his stomach and his mother had a cut across her throat.

He slammed his fist on the ground fighting back tears, _Why, why would anyone do this?_ He suddenly jumped to his feet and ran to the front of the house, _Not Jenny too, please gods not her too! _ When Rane stood in front of the house he wanted to scream out in agony and anger. The front of the house had already collapsed into itself barring his only entrance into the house. Tears streamed down his face, he didn't know what to do, nothing had ever happened that had even compared to this. His knees grew weak again but something kept him from falling.

_The town! _ He turned and ran down the road leading to the town. Rane dove into the streets paying no heed to the people running every which way. He was after one person, Arra. He fought through the swarms of people, shouting her name, he noticed a few armored men chasing the townspeople, he was confused, I thought knights were meant to help people, then, he heard a familiar voice scream, he raced into an alley and into a dead end. He saw Arra on the ground in front of an armored man. "Arra!" before Rane could stop himself he yelled her name, he then stood there looking at the man, who had turned to se this intruder.

"What is this eh? Your hero?" The man said looking down at Arra and smiling evilly. The man looked back to Rane and started walking towards him. "You're nothing but a stupid farm boy, what do you think you can do?" the man laughed and raised his sword. Rane was at loss he knew that he should've stayed put and been quiet but he had no choice, the man was going to hurt her.

_And now he's going to hurt you, unless you let me help you._

_What?_

_Just sit back and injoy._

He then stopped; Rane was looking at him straight in the eyes grinning. "You find somethin' funny runt?"

"I'm going to enjoy this." Rane said smiling. The man brought his sword down but as he did Rane grabbed him by the throat, the soldier drew a dagger tried to plunge it into Rane's side. But Rane jerked just in time and was only scratched slightly by the blade. Rane drove his fist into the man's gut and recovered the man's sword, then without a moments pause he sliced the soldier across the chest.

The man stood silently staring in surprise at Rane, he then fell in a crumbled heap to the ground. Rane dropped the sword and made his way to Arra, who looked at him as if she thought that he was about to hit her. " Arra, it's me, I'm not going to hurt you, I came to help you."

Arra looked at his hurt look a moment longer and dove for him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Rane! I'm so glad you're here, there's no telling what that man would've done had you not shown up." Then looking towards the man laying on the ground, " You killed him."

"I had no choice, he would've killed me and then come after you, I couldn't let that happen." Rane said.

"We were taught all our lives that all life is sacred."

"It is sacred, which is why we must do things sometimes that may not seem right, so that we can defend those lives that are precious to us." Rane said. He then grabbed his side and grunted.

"Are you ok?" Arra said looking up at him.

"I'm fine," Rane said checking him, but as his hand passed over his ribs he winced, "I think."

"What do you mean you think?" Arra said looking at him.

"It's nothing." Rane said.

"You're bleeding!" Arra exclaimed pushing Rane's hand away as he tried to stop her from lifting his shirt. Eventually he gave in and let her have her way. Rane had a large red bruise on his side the middle bleeding heavily. Arra ran her fingers gently along his side checking for any further damage.

"What are you doing?" Rane asked staring at her with a confused look.

"I'm looking for breaks, now hush." Arra commanded.

"As you wish your highness," Rane chuckled, beginning to bow but thinking better of it. _Here and I thought that she'd never notice me, now she's checking me. _"Ow!" Rane growled.

"Oh stop it, big baby," Arra said glaring at him.

Rane grinned, "Am I going to live?"

"You may if I don't get angry," Arra said hiding a smile, "You have a bad cut, but everything is still whole."

_Gods but her eyes are beautiful, _Rane thought to himself looking at the girl's deep blue eyes. Rane felt his face suddenly growing hot. He was about to looking away when he noticed movement in the shadows behind Arra.

Rane had just heard the bowstring as he wrapped his arms around her, throwing her to the side. He then gasped as the arrow slammed into his chest burying itself deep. Rane gripped the sword of the slain man and stood to his feet slowly and awkwardly.

The soldier was slightly taken aback by this show of will, but he merely drew his blade and charged at Rane. Who quickly raised his blade, barely glancing the blow to the side. Rane gripped the man's sword-arm and drew him in close kicking him in the chest, and knocking him back. Rane then swung his blade aiming for the soldier's middle. His blow was easily blocked and returned on him, Rane stepped back quickly to avoid being gutted, he almost fell over, but steadied himself. He could hear Arra scream, faintly, as though it were a whisper. His senses were failing, his eyesight leaving, _I have to end this or he'll have no problem with me or…_

He glanced toward Arra who looked back at him with terrified eyes, _I can't lose, and I have to protect her._ Rane held his sword up and turned back to the soldier; he spat the blood out of his mouth and charged at the man. Rane hacked and slashed, beating the man back, but not landing anything on him.

Rane closed his eyes searching in himself for anything he could use to help fight this soldier. He looked deep within himself; he was surprised to find a light in the middle of the darkness. As he came closer he saw that the light was a cage. _ What can this mean?_ He thought coming closer. As he stepped towards the cage to pools of light appeared within its bars, the lights became eyes, golden eyes with red pupils…_a beast's eyes_.

But to Rane's surprise he wasn't afraid of the behemoth creature in the cage. He actually felt a connection with those eyes, and then the creature's mouth opened to reveal glowing white teeth, huge fangs encased in a malevolent grin.

"You have come to seek help." The deep voice was more of a long growl than actual speech.

"What are you?" Rane asked looking into the cage.

"I am you; I am what you were meant to be." The beast growled its answer, "I can give you the help you need, but not from within these bars, I will have to be released."

"Why are you in the cage?" Rane asked.

"There are those who fear what we will become if we are joined."

"Why?"

"They fear what they do not understand, as all humans do, you'd best be quick in deciding, your enemy will not wait forever."

"I am in charge of my body and mind, and it will stay that way." Rane said

"As you wish," the beast's grin seemed to grow showing even more deadly fangs. Rane raised his hand looking for a door when he heard a click and the bars swung open. As soon as there was room the beast roared and lunged at Rane with his mouth opened wide.

Rane opened his eyes, his red and yellow eyes and bared his teeth at the soldier charging at him. His grip on the blade tightened and he let the sword tip drop to the ground. His gaze never left the soldier and he advanced, when the man came just into range Rane raised the blade in a smooth fluid motion cutting straight through the soldier's blade and through the man behind it. Blood sprayed and bone fragments flew and the blade cut through the man's shoulder to his chest. Rane turned to face Arra who gasped at the blood completely covering the front half of his body.

Arra was terrified and disgusted by what she'd just witnessed; she'd just seen the one person that she'd known all of her life; the boy who never picked a fight, the one who would always let the other boys pick on him, and then he would smile and go on his way. Rane would play dolls with his baby sister, who he'd never let any come to harm. The boy who always had something to cheer everyone up or just to make everyone smile; kill two men right in front of her, and he was now covered in their blood. Then she noticed something that terrified her even more, Rane's eyes were yellow and red, she'd always known him with one eye golden, but it wasn't anything too noticeable, but now, he really did look like a demon.

"Are you ok?" Rane asked dropping the sword and walking to her.

"Y…yes I…I'm ok." She said trying not to look at his face. "Are you ok?"

"As long as you a…" before Rane could finish he collapsed, the loss of blood from the arrow finally taking its toll on him. "I guess not." Rane said trying humor but found that it was just too hard to laugh. Arra knelt beside him tears rolling down her face. "Don't do that, please, I never could handle you crying." Rane said brushing a tear from her cheek with a shaking hand.

Arra wrapped his hand in hers tightly, "Don't leave me, I need you."

"You never needed me; but I should've been there for you so many other times." Rane said.

"I always needed you; I was foolish and never let you know how much you do mean to me. I'm sorry Rane, I have always cared for you, and ...I...love you."

Rane smiled gripping her hands, he opened his mouth but no words came out, he mouthed his last words to her, "I love you", he then closed his eyes and his body went limp.

Page 7


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Rane could just faintly hear Arra's wails as if she were far away. Rane could see nothing but black, "Arra!" he looked all around him "Arra! Where are you?!"

"Hehehehe"

The deep laughter came from it seemed all around Rane. "What do you want?"

"You won't find your pathetic human, she can't hear either, you're no longer in her world anymore, she's gone."

"No, that can't be true, did I really…die?" Rane said his voice quivering slightly.

"Indeed lad, indeed you did, a valiant effort but to no avail, your girl was still taken."

"How do you know this?"

"Your body is broken and dead, but your soul isn't, you are no normal human, in fact it's almost a joke to even call yourself one, but for now all you need to know is that, _you_ are not dead, your body just needs to recover, your human self cannot achieve this task, your magic isn't powerful enough, but together, being your true self, you will be able to return to the plane of the living and rescue your female. In order to do this you must allow me to combine with you fully, I can still feel you fighting to maintain that _civilized_ side of yours"

"I can't just let myself lose control."

"Then you have no power and you die, here and now, never to see her again."

"I can't let that happen, ok, ok, it seems that I have no choice; very well, for her." Rane relaxed, he felt a wave of darkness creep over him and a low growling laugh.

Rane opened his eyes, he couldn't see anything, and so he lay still allowing his eyes to become accustomed to light again. When Rane could see he tried to push himself to a sitting position, his arms were useless. _My whole body feels like it weighs a ton, _Rane growled as he lay, waiting to regain his strength. Slowly he started moving his neck. He looked around and saw the alley where the soldiers had attacked Arra and himself. The sun was out and warming the dead silence of the town.

Finally Rane sat up stretching out his arms and legs. He looked around the alley, both bodies of the men were gone, along with Arra, _I will find you._ Rane stood up and tried to walk, he stumbled a little but eventually he gained full control of his limbs. He picked up the blade now lying at his feet.

He looked around the village for any signs of life, he found only burned rubble and the faint but disgusting of cooked meat. He grabbed a pack and what supplies he could find. He also put a cloak on and covered his head with the hood, he'd just seen his reflection, both of his eyes were a bright golden brown color, clearly visible, I_ can only wonder what people would do if they saw me like that_.

Rane made his way back to his own home, and, with a lot of will, buried the bodies of his parents. He checked the rubble of his house for any signs of his sister, finding none he started back down the road. As he turned he heard a familiar whinny and he turned to see Dash standing in the rubble looking at him. "Good boy," Rane said and walked over to the horse patting his neck. "Lets go," Rane said as he led the horse out of the rubble. Finding his saddle and harness he climbed up onto Dash and they set off down the road and out of the only home they ever knew.

Before Rane left the remnants of the town he picked up a map from a pile of rubble, the edge were black but it was in good enough condition to use. "Where should we go first, hmm?" Rane asked Dash as he rode. His answer was a simple wicker and a toss of the head. Rane chuckled and patted Dash's neck. He looked at the map carefully, his home of Ki' Kesh was the northernmost port town in Kitor. To the southeast was the capitol city of Ki'enos Akan, the mountain fortress.

Rane climbed down from Dash to look for signs of where the soldiers had gone. He saw them, running in a long line to the north. _It can't be, Darians? They stay up in the Eiffen desert what would they be doing in Kitor much less attacking small towns. _

Darians were a warrior race from the Eiffen desert. They were the elite fighters. They were thought to train from birth in the art of the kill. They knew no fear nor felt pain. _But they're not conquerors, unless things have changed and they have decided that the Eiffen isn't big enough, if so, heaven help us. _

Rane climbed back onto Dash and set him heading north towards the desert... and revenge.

The wind swept plains were endless between the town and the desert. Rane had to fight to keep the hood of his cloak from catching thw wind, one of the stronger gusts could easily knock him from Dash's back. So then , like a wraith he rode bent over hood casting a shadow over his face as he sat in his own thoughts.

That night Rane lay down where they stopped no point in trying to hide when it would be impossible. As Rane lay down he looked at the sky and noticed that it had stopped getting dark, he could still see as though it were a full and bright moon, instead of the dark moonless sky that he looked at now. Normally it would've made him curious and slightly freaked out, _but what has happened in the past two days that has been normal._

Rane was about to close his eyes and resign himself to sleep when his surprisingly keen ears picked up the soft rustle of grass being stepped on. He drew his dagger from his belt slowly careful to keep from moving too much so as to keep the appearance of sleep. The stranger was good he crept right past Dash without making him so much as twitch his tail, but Rane heard every step and could even slightly see him. Then the stranger crept over next to him and reached down slowly, but just before his hand reached Rane, he dove into the man's legs bringing him to the ground. Then Rane, strangely feeling the urge to growl pinned the man to the ground and held the dagger to his throat. "You know the drill, name and what you think you're doing or my hand gets _very _twitchy. Rane said almost wishing the man wouldn't talk.

"Easy Rane, I know its dark and all but I couldn't keep up with a horse."

Rane looked closer at the man, "Teran?"

"Of course, who else would be dumb enough to follow _you _around, expecting a warm welcome," Teran said grumpily, "Now do me a favor and get off!"

Rane sheathed his dagger and sat back down on his cloak, "Sorry about that, I've been jumpy ever since…you know."

"Yeah, I know," Teran said looking down.

"Why are you out here?" Rane said to change the subject.

"I could ask you the same question?"

"I'm going after the men that took my family from me." Rane said almost growling again.

"But you don't even know who they were or where they came from."

"I know that they went north, and I have a good guess on who they might be." Rane said.  
"Oh, I see, and what would that be?"

"Darians naturally, who else would brave the desert." Rane said.

"Darians!" Teran exclaimed, "Be reasonable Rane why on earth would Darians be in Kitor?"

"I have no ideas for that one but I'm going to find out."

"If you say so, but I'll need to buy a horse, or at least find one, I won't be able to keep up with Dash." Teran said as a matter-of-fact.

"What do you mean? Kesh isn't that far away?" Rane asked.

"I'm not going to Kesh." Teran replied.

"You can't go with me, it's too dangerous." Rane said

"_And _stupid but I'm going whether you want me to or not so shut up and help me figure out how I'm going to get a horse." Teran said ending that argument.

Rane was inclined to agree, he was glad to have Teran around; it would be a lot less boring now. Both talked about how they were going to complete this journey, nither finding a whole lot useful. Finally they went to sleep this time nothing interrupted Rane's slumber.

_Rane opened his eyes, he was in a small room flooded with light, nothing adorned the walls, and in fact it was hard to tell if there were any walls. Rane was about to call out when an old man appeared in front of him sitting in a comfy looking chair. He looked wise and old but not physically so, it was more of how he held himself rather than his appearance. _

_"Welcome to my humble home." The man said, he had a pleasant voice, like that of a father to a son._

_"Where is this?" Rane asked._

_"This is everywhere and yet it is nowhere." The man said chuckling, "Actually it's a rather fascinating subject, but that is not why you are here." _

_"Why am I here?" Rane asked._

_"I brought you here to let you know that you should stop this journey of revenge and follow a different path, one that will be much more difficult and much more rewarding as well one that is necessary for the survival of Ranora." The old man said folding his hands. _

_"Who are you? What makes you think that I'm just going to give up searching for the people that took my family from me." Rane protested._

_"Yes, yes, I now remember how stubborn you humans can be, for now you can call me Rano. " Rano said smiling slightly._

_"What will happen to them, Huh!? I couldn't help them before, I failed them! My own parents and my sister, and Arra. I wasn't able to help any of them before, but now I have a chance to and you want me to stop?" Rane said raising his voice in anger._

_"They will be fine, for now, I promise."_

_"And who are you to make that sort of promise I don't know anything about you, why should I trust you?" Rane yelled. _

_"I've kept an eye out on you waiting for the right time to show myself. You should know who I am, do you remember you used to ask me all the time for adventure and glory when you were little? Well now it lies at your feet, and all you have to do is to pick it up." Rano said._

_"Rano? You mean the god that founded the country of Ranora?" Rane said slightly confused by this statement._

_"Sort of, and..." Rano said smiling,"who you were named after believe it or not." He then sat back to let his words sink in. But when they did they didn't have the desired affect._

_"You bastard! If you are the god over us all, then where were you when my home was attacked and burned to the ground. Where were you when my parents were killed and my little sister taken away? Where were you?" Rane yelled, he shook as though fighting to keep himself from leaping at Rano._

_Rano shook his head sadly,"I am sorry Rane I truly am, but I can't interfere with events like that, I'm not a god I'm just a messanger, a guard so-to-speak for this part of the world, I rule over only destiny and fate, as such I can't stop an event directly. But I can give the knowledge to certain ,special, mortals such as yourself, those that can set things right and protect others."_

_"Why me? Why now? Why not before that night," Rane said._

_"It doesn't work that way, I didn't know how it would play out until it happened, I have little more power than you do. But in this case you have much more power than I do, in that you can change the whole of Ranora and save many more innocents. But you have to trust me and believe that you can do this." Rano said._

_"What if I can't, I'm a simple rancher what can I possibly do that anyone else couldn't do better?" Rane asked._

_"You are unique, whether you believe that or not makes little difference, you must have noticed something by now." Rano said._

_"I have something inside of me, I don't have any idea what it is but it seems to have a mind of it's own and it wants to take over." Rane said._

_"I was afraid of that, you'll have to keep it in check and keep in control. But keep it handy as long as it's with you it wont let anything bad happen to you." Rano said._

_"What are you talking about? What's inside of me?" Rane asked hurriedly._

_"You'll learn of it soon enough, just remember that you're the one in control and it should never be let out." Rano said, __"Now, you're sister and Arra are fine, albeit uncomfortable, but fine, they wont come to harm until you are caught. Which is why you must run now and fight later, you said so yourself, you're nothing but a simple rancher, you know nothing of what is about to unfold. If you chase after them now you will not be able to rescue them, you are not strong enough. The man that took them, if he can even be called so anyore, has gained control of the Darian army somehow and this makes him almost unstoppable. You must get help or anything you try will be a futile effort. For now you must travel to the city of Ais Maini it will be a long walk but you must get across these mountains, until you are you are still in danger, the Darians cannot climb over them so the only way they have to enter Kitor is the Iron Gates. Which means, the longer you stay on this side of the Taranouk the danger you are in. They'll be coming this way, it's just a matter of time." _

_"But what about the rest of the towns by the coast, all of those people cannot defend themselves!" _

_"I cannot help that, but if you hurry you can still save many more lives." Rano said._

_"I cannot simply leave knowing that I'm letting these people into a death that I could've avoided." Rane said._

_"That is one of the hardest lessons you will ever learn, some things must be sacrificed for the greater good." Rano said sadly,"I know it sounds cruel but it must be so."_

_"I've never been across the mountains." Rane said trying to change the subject._

_"I cannot stay, I have many other things to do, I assure you, more will be explained once you reach Ais Maini. You will probably go through some changes as you travel, as you've seen already, and you have the right idea, do not let yourself become known in public, The Darian leader already has his servants in Kitor looking for you. You'll be looking for a man named Larin Minas. Tell him that you wish to see your true family."_

_"What! What do you mean my true family?" Rane asked but Rano had vanished and the room was fading._


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: If any of you were wondering why this is a T rated story by now, this chapter should enlighten you.

* * *

"Why Rane? I don't see what a dream you had has to do with where we are going." Teran said.

"I told you,But I know I have to go to Ais Maini or we're both going to be in a _lot_ of trouble." Rane said having told Teran about his dream that night and about his decision to follow it.

"You're not right in the head!" Teran exclaimed, "Even if this old guy is the real deal how do you know he's not working for the Darians and just leading you away?" Rane hadn't told him about Rano's name. if he acted like this about a dream, mentioning a god would be suicidal.

"I don't know, I'd thought about that option but the man just seemed too honest." Rane said pondering.

"How can you just tell, have you gained some sort of foresight that I don't know about?"

"Teran, if you're coming then get ready, if not then quit whining and I'll see you later." Rane said throwing his cloak back on and climbing onto an impatient Dash, to prove that he wasn't joking.

"Hey, that's not fair Rane! You know that I would go with you anywhere, whether its because of some old coot that you dreamt of or not." Teran said standing beside the horse.

Rane smiled, "Thank you Teran."

"Besides to need someone to make sure that you wont get hurt." Teran said grinning. Rane smiled and kicked Dash into a trot leaving Teran running behind. "Rane you mud brain, get back here!"

They traveled south retracing their steps, Rane was surprised to see that he hadn't made it very far from Ki' Kesh before he'd stopped, _must've been more tired than I thought._

They skirted the town, neither wanted to look at it more than what was necessary. After they had completely left the town behind they found the road leading south past Mistan and to the Iron Gates, the only pass through the Taranouk mountains to the eastern part of Kitor.

First they decided to stop in Mistan and pool their money to buy a horse for Teran. It took them a full day to reach Mistan on foot, Mistan was the main port city in Kitor, Rane and Teran only went on occasion for the Festival of Spring and on some trips for supplies needed to run the ranch. Every time they went though, the size of the city still amazed them. After much searching and bargaining Rane and Teran found a decent looking bay for twice the amount they should've paid. Yet still less than the rest of the merchants were willing to sell for.

"We might as well give the man what he wants, it'll keep him happy and us out of public eyes." Rane said when Teran almost jumped the man.

They both decided that a stay at an inn would be better than sleeping outside again. So when they came upon the Dancing Dragon, they led the horses to the stable and stepped into the commons room.

There was a slight odor of alcohol in the air, but nothing too nauseating. The room was filled with people sitting at tables, some were eating while most were just talking. They walked into the room seraching for the one incharge. The innkeeper was a big man, with huge tree trunk sized arms and a barrel chest, even though he still seemed to pop out of thin air behind them.

"Good evening, I'm Baris Yart the man in charge here. What can I do for you gentlemen?" Baris said in a booming but not unpleasant voice.

"We would like a room and something hot to eat." Rane said.

"I can do that but first can you pay?" Baris said eyeing them carefully. Rane held up their small bag, which clinked as he shook it gently. "Good, good, follow me and I'll show you to your room. After you're unpacked you can come down and food will be waiting for you." He said, now with a smile.

He lead them up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway filled with doors on either side. Rane could hardly keep track of where they were going but Yaris stopped at a door, one seemingly like all the rest, and opened it.

The room was small but cozy, with two beds one on either side of the room with a window at the foot of each. in the middle of the wall with the door was a table with a large bowl and a pitcher.

"Now, you boys get comfortable and I'll have a table set out with your food waiting," and with that Yaris closed the door and they could hear his huge frame walk down the steps.

"I like that Yaris guy, he seems trustworthy." Teran said laying his meager belongings on a bed.

"That he does, at least as long as we have money to give him." Rane said walking over to the other one.

They both headed downstairs for their meal, Rane leaving his blade upstairs after seeing a couple looks from the patrons of the inn and one from Yaris.

Yaris had them a table next to a wall facing the music players and the floor, now being cleared for dancing. Rane sat down to watch and Teran immediately dug into his food with a will. After the fourth mouthful he asked, "I thought you were hungery."

"I am, I just don't want to die by choking on my food." Rane said as he took a bite of the pork, drenched in gravy with cooked vegetables. After that Teran ate a little slower.

Suddenly it seemed the musicians struck up a chord and people rushed onto the now cleared floor each picking a partener from someone on the floor. They whirled around so fast that Rane was surprised that no one collided.

Teran was watching intently when a serving maid meekly walked over and said something in his ear. Teran, not needed a reason to dance anyway, jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around her and walked to the floor, winking at Rane as he went. Rane lifted his glass to him and smiled, but stayed seated. He never was much of a dancer himself.

After what seemed like hours Rane stood up and walked back up the stairs. The dancing still had not stopped and Rane could no longer find Teran_. He'd better not get into trouble, or else_,Rane thought as he walked back to their room.

Turning down the hall he noticed a faint glow issuing from the room across form theirs. The door was slightly ajar and Rane couldn't stop from cursiosity. He walked slowly towards the light, he didn't think about being seen but he still crouched down. He peered into the room through the crack made by the door being slightly open.

The room looked just like his and Teran's except that somewhere in the room something was giving off a blueish glow. Then the light moved and dim and a woman walked over the the middle of the room.

The first thing Rane noticed, to his dismay, was that he was spying on a naked woman. His face reddened and he was about to turn when he noticed blue tattoos running along her body. They looked like incoherent lines running in all directions. the ran from her shoulder all the way down her back and down to her feet.

Rane was mesmerized by this when the woman turned around. Rane caught his breath at the site of her naked form, covered in blue lines running _all_ over her body. He then noticed that she was looking in his direction and he turned quickly and raced to his room.

He didn't stop moving until he was in his bed and the covers were wrapped tightly around him. He tried to forget what he'd seen but he couldn't get her image out of his head. Especially the smile he saw just faintly on her face when she had noticed him, _or had she know that I was there the whole time?_


End file.
